paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Wardens
Overview Akin to creatures of folklore, the Sky Wardens are urban legends. Their presence has been verified, but how to call upon this group of angelic humans is unknown. Said to be always watching from above, lone adventurers or small crews passing below the domain of the winged humans often claim to feel uncannily perturbed. What exactly these people want is unknown; their historical and contemporary lives obscured behind pale, hazy clouds. Trivia Those from this race are completely identical to normal humans, aside from having small, white wings on their backs. Their bodies are extremely light as a result of these wings. As infants, Sky wardens fall from the clouds as their wings are clipped by older Sky Wardens. This ritual serves as a rite of adulthood and a quest for strength; their permittance to the hidden sky continent only achievable when their wings grow back once more. All memories of their life within the clouds are wiped - their inexplicable falling from the sky the furthest memory they possess. Within each Sky Warden is a constant objective to eventually touch the sky and consequently, return home. Fishmen are incorrectly perceived by some as the unfortunate souls who fell into the ocean. Those who survived the deep plunge are said to have mated with mermaids and sea monsters alike, leading to the inception of the Fishman. Lore Centuries prior, a portion of humanity lived within a faraway country, renowned for its technological advancements. A land of split wealth, none were discriminated against, most living lives of luxury; the rest did not live frugally. After being governed by a single party for 50 years, the bi-century election was due to take place within the following months. Given the occasion, the citizens of the mainland were in high-spirits, many excited about the opportunities that lay in wait in the months to come. On the day of the election, however, catastrophe broke out. Of those within the electoral running, two parties stood strong, eliminating any other competition. One side, represented by the symbol of a sapling in soil, urged for the technological aspect of the country to be outlawed, for fear of a gradual, unhealthy reliance on machinery expressed within the country. The other side adorned the symbol of a pair of angelic wings, strongly believing mankind’s symbiotic relationship with technology. The poll results were equal for two main parties which constantly competed against each either, neither willing to let this opportunity to rule the country go. After all, it was a once in a lifetime experience for most. With the mediators of the election being both bribed and disposed of, the two factions resorted to violence, aiming to obliterate the other by any means and seize control of the land. Blood was spilled, the civil war ending in the destruction of the country entirely. Riches were plundered by the more powerful, heads were collected by the bloodthirsty. When it came to combat proficiency, the luddites were superior; their bodies trained to deal with powerful physical blows by even the most fearsome animals. Ergo, they emerged victoriously. And so, a hunt for the remainders of the wing emblem faction commenced. Those of good fortune successfully flocked towards the skies with the aid of any salvaged inventions. The less fortunate fell from the clouds; their gadgets malfunctioning and sending them into the darkened ocean. Category:Races Category:Characters